1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a visor attached toothpick holder adapted to be mounted on the interior sun visor of an automobile, pickup truck or similar vehicle to support a plurality of toothpicks in a convenient access position to the operator of a vehicle thereby enabling the vehicle operator to gain access to, remove and use the toothpick while maintaining full control of the vehicle and full attention to driving conditions. The toothpick holder is in the form of a receptacle having a clip thereon for securing the receptacle to an edge of a sun visor together with a resilient cap having a slit therein which receives and frictionally grips a plurality of toothpicks with one tapered end of the toothpicks projecting outwardly from the cap to provide access thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been mounted on sun visors on the interior of an automobile to support such devices in convenient position for access. The following U.S. patents relate to such structures.
______________________________________ 1,385,288 2,667,394 3,204,762 5,014,947 D 159,954.sup. D 310,301 ______________________________________
While the above patents disclose various devices mounted on sun visors and the Walker patent discloses a toothpick holder which also forms a handle for the toothpick which is not attached to a sun visor. None of the patents disclose the specific structure of the toothpick holder of the present invention and the prior patents do not disclose the combination of a toothpick holder with a visor.